


[Podfic] Left

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson is left-handed.</p><p>He’s tried not to let it affect his life, but as any Lefty knows, that’s almost impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue/Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/gifts), [aranel_parmadil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/639976) by [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/pseuds/lifeonmars). 



> Many thanks to lifeonmars for permission to podfic and to aranel_parmadil for being there when I needed a friendly face and a sympathetic ear. *hugs* ♡

 

Length: 33:10

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2md6neeuaj3n39z/Left+by+lifeonmars+-+Chapter+1.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/53r93sx44d19jv6/Left+by+lifeonmars+-+Chapter+1.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/left-by-lifeonmars-chapter-1))

Pre/Post Music - [Hideaway (cover by Ben Howard)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCHMzYYYKiU) \- Kiesza


	2. Chapter 2

Length: 41:53

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3ttm4rf69b3c22w/Left+by+lifeonmars+-+Chapter+2.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/tzbi8qubluxyldc/Left+by+lifeonmars+-+Chapter+2.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/left-by-lifeonmars-chapter-2))

 


	3. Chapter 3

Length: 32:02

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/n9pb99z8r88279d/Left+by+lifeonmars+-+Chapter+3.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/apd3yi6fhd4pq96/Left+by+lifeonmars+-+Chapter+3.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/left-by-lifeonmars-chapter-3))

 


	4. Chapter 4

Length: 21:23

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/57mk6js163h31mc/Left+by+lifeonmars+-+Chapter+4.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ko2f31ocplutyga/Left+by+lifeonmars+-+Chapter+4.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/left-by-lifeonmars-chapter-4))

 


	5. Chapter 5

Length: 38:49

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/rdqaief646eup12/Left+by+lifeonmars+-+Chapter+5.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cjhcn0fyr6qualv/Left+by+lifeonmars+-+Chapter+5.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/left-by-lifeonmars-chapter-5))

 


	6. Chapter 6

Length: 38:06

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nhs2xksmy08p4ke/Left+by+lifeonmars+-+Chapter+6.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/56m47d0mzf3cmqy/Left+by+lifeonmars+-+Chapter+6.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/left-by-lifeonmars-chapter-6))

 


	7. Chapter 7

Length: 25:32

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6uqr7jo49d8f74h/Left+by+lifeonmars+-+Chapter+7.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/z5po1gm37dhrtc6/Left+by+lifeonmars+-+Chapter+7.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/left-by-lifeonmars-chapter-7))

 


	8. Chapter 8

Length: 39:03

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wxg3alzxbzvew3y/Left+by+lifeonmars+-+Chapter+8.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/byjd9qw7zzh9ezz/Left+by+lifeonmars+-+Chapter+8.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/left-by-lifeonmars-chapter-8))


	9. Chapter 9

Length: 54:27

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4a7e5fge514f4sq/Left+by+lifeonmars+-+Chapter+9.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ym895o76asd181f/Left+by+lifeonmars+-+Chapter+9.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/left-by-lifeonmars-chapter-9))

 


	10. Full Podfic

Length: 5:24:27

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/oi6wmma4e17hfle/Left+by+lifeonmars.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4r70l8vj8vqw5x5/Left+by+lifeonmars+-+Full+Podfic.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/left-by-lifeonmars))

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To you who listen, who leave kudos, who comment, who appreciate what I do - I thank you. I hope you know how much I love each and every one of you for giving me a reason to keep going. Life can be and is often cruel and unfair. No amount of kindness is wasted, so please know that I am grateful to all of you. ♡ -CS


End file.
